FOREST RAIN
by meede
Summary: Jika aku jatuh cinta tanpa koma, kau yang disana tak pernah tahu jika jeda bisa begitu lama Kata orang, banyak jarak yang jauh, jarak antara masa lalu dan masa yang baru, antara yang usang dan gemerlapan, antara yang berjalan perlahan dan yang tergesa-gesa, lalu seberapa jauh jarak antara aku dan dirimu? (Kim Namjoon, Kim Seok Jin, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok)


Forest Rain

Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

Kim Seok Jin

* * *

Ini seperti partikel tanpa atom yang menari diantara riak hujan dan petir

Ada tidak yang tertawa diantara kehilangan? Mungkin hanya aku.

Memang kenapa harus menangis saat kau sendirian?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, yang terlontar pada sekumpulan butir-butir pekat air comberan.

Banyak juga udara diantara pegunungan tapi selalu tersapu oleh pekat bebatuan

terhempas dalam riak kenangan, biarkan saja semuanya hilang, lalu lupa

seperti yang bergejolak tapi penuh jarak diantara kita.

Kata orang, banyak jarak yang jauh, jarak antara masa lalu dan masa yang baru, antara yang usang dan gemerlapan, antara yang berjalan perlahan dan yang tergesa-gesa,

tapi disini, sejauh mana jarak waktu antara aku dan kamu? Jika nyatanya, hanya berputar dalam rongga kepalaku….

* * *

Kata orang, hujan selalu memberikan kenangan romantis yang melegenda. Setiap debit air yang diturunkan dengan mudah berubah jadi deretan atau baris-baris kata dalam wujud kalimat, kadang ada yang berbentuk prosa, namun ada juga yang berbentuk rayuan, bahkan jika sedang beruntung, ada yang berbentuk satu jilid novel komedi romantis yang berbuah _happy ending._

Aku menatap keluar, debit air itu turun dari langit. Entah langit lapis keberapa, bertitian saling bahu membahu menuruni kaca jendela kamar yang dari tadi ku pandangi. Aku berusaha mencari warna diantara deret kristal dingin tersebut. Tidak ada, sayangnya tidak ada warna, oh, mungkin ada, tapi hanya pantulan-pantulan ironi dari warna benda lain yang mewujud, tercerimin dalam percikan-percikan kristal hujan itu.

 _"_ _namjoon-ah kenapa air tidak berwarna?,"_

Bergegas aku berbalik, menatap. Mencari. Namun kosong yang didapat. Hanya ada onggokan pintu kayu mahogani yang berdiri tegap. Pintu itu balik menatap kosong padaku, tidak ada, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Mungkin hanya dengungan gendang telinga ku yang kelelahan. Kembali, aku tatap pantulan warna pada air yang menuruni jendela.

Dibawah aku melihat pantulan manusia berjalan, saling menggesekan bahu mereka. Berjalan dibawah payung bening untuk melindungi rambut dari hujan yang mungkin berasa asam. Oh, benar. Beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat acara berita disiaran tv pagi, katanya, akibat polusi udara yang tercemar, hujan yang turun saat ini adalah hujan setengah asam, berbahaya. Untuk kulit maupun rambut kalian.

Apakah tidak berbahaya untuk ku? Aku menunjuk diri sendiri, menatap telunjuk tanganku yang mengarah ke wajah. Memandangnya dengan takjub. Kemudian terkekeh.

"eeey, tentu saja tidak," aku tertawa setelahnya. Kembali menatap debit air yang turun dari langit, berbaris menuruni jendela bening kaca kamarku.

* * *

 _"_ _Namjoon-ah, biarkan aku yang membawa itu," rambut coklat pria itu terbang tertiup angin pegunungan yang menyapa rambutnya dengan damai, memberi sejuta kalilipat ketampaan surgawi yang tak terbantahkan. Namjoon hanya menatapnya dari arah bawah, pria itu sedang berjalan agak jauh didepannya, memamerkan seluruh ketampanan legendaris yang dimilikinya hanya dalam satu kali tarikan nafas._

 _Namjoon tersenyum, tidak kaku, namun tersembunyi dibalik wajah pura-pura kesalnya._

 _"_ _Hyung, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, aku bisa membawanya tanpa menghancurkannya," Kim Namjoon yang dari tadi hanya terpekur, mencoba berusaha sebaik mungkin tidak memperlihatkan wajah tergodanya dengan rupawan dihadapannya, memberikan perlawanan atas nada intimidasi yang tadi dilontarkan oleh si pemilik wajah tampan yang kini sedang berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"_ _kau tidak menghancurkan luarnya, tapi di dalam..itu bisa hancur bekeping-keping," si rupawan menghampiri Namjoon yang masih tertegun, setelah menerima bisikan spontan langsung didepan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas si rupawan langsung menyapu wajahnya yang memanas seketika. Tidak sadar, tas piknik berisi bekal ditangannya, telah berpindah tangan._

 _Si rupawan, dengan sigap berjalan, berbalik meninggalakan Namjoon dibelakang._

* * *

Lagi-lagi hanya bayangan klise, aku menutup buku bersampul putih bersih ditangan. Tersenyum mengingat potongan-potongan kisah klasik yang tersaji dalam tumpukan memoriku barusan. Tidak ada yang berubah, semua ingatan yang telah dilalui hanya akan mengulang dalam benak si empunya, tanpa peduli si empunya betapa ingin menghilangkannya. Sekalipun dengan nyawanya sendiri.

"kenapa hujannya malah berhenti," lagi-lagi aku bergumam sendiri. Disini terlalu sepi tanpa ada nada dari jatuhnya partikel air hujan keatas tanah. Aku rindu berbagai suara, benci sekali jika sudah mulai hening.

Tapi tidak bisa, bagaimana pun aku selalu tertinggal disini. Sama seperti perasaanku yang tertinggal jauh, terkadang terasa jenuh. Tapi tidak bisa, hatiku telah terpaut padamu.

Tersenyum, aku kembali menatap jendela, meski tidak ada air tapi disana tergambar pantulan rona paling indah di dunia.

* * *

 _Baiknya jika jatuh cinta itu berwujud. Dalam bentuk apapun asal bukan hanya seonggok khayalan. Pandangan mata Namjoon terpaut pada sosok yang duduk tegap dihadapannya. Sedang membaca komik roman picisan, wajahnya terlalu serius, Namjoon sampai geli melihatnya._

 _"_ _Hyung, apa dalam buku itu kau harus menghitung segitiga sama sisi ditambah x kuadrat dengan lipatan kali lima?, atau disana kau harus membaca teori konspirasi perang dingin di masa lalu?," Namjoon mencoba menarik atensi pria rupawan dihadapannya. Tapi tidak ada gubris berbalas sedikit pun. Lirikan pun bahkan tidak ada._

 _Namjoon tak kehilangan ide, ditendangnya kaki si rupawan dibawah kolong meja_

 _"_ _aww, Namjoon. Kau gila. Aku sedang belajar," begitu mendapat tekanan keras di tumit kakinya, si rupawan bereaksi cepat. Menampilkan ringisan rasa sakit bercampur rasa kesal di matanya. Dia tidak terlalu suka diganggu ketika dia benar-benar sedang serius tentang sesuatu._

 _"_ _belajar apa? Kau hanya membaca komik serial cantik yang tidak ada ilmunya sama sekali," Namjoon menjawab, pura-pura acuh. Ditampilkannya wajah pura-pura malasnya sebisa mungkin di hadapan si rupawan._

 _"_ _Apanya yang tidak ada ilmunya, tekhnik menggambarnya Namjoon, lihat, mereka sangat detail. Bahkan rambut bergelombang si gadis di komik terlihat natural dan indah," si rupawan tidak mau kalah, memojokan Namjoon dengan teori penghargaan atas karya orang lain yang selalu dikeluarkannya._

 _"_ _Indah? Bahkan hanya hitam putih seperti itu saja," jawab Namjoon sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di daun kursi dibelakangnya, dengan santai dia tampilkan wajah angkuh andalannya. Bermaksud mengintimidasi si rupawan agar segera takluk pada sikapnya yang seperti ini._

 _"_ _terserah padamu sajalah, kau memang tidak pernah menghargai orang lain," berdiri, si rupawan tampak kesal. Meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian yang terbata-bata, berlari, mengejar si rupawan dengan rupa penuh rasa bersalah._

* * *

Aku terduduk, lelah berbaring dikasur bergerak menuju kursi sofa berlengan di pojok kamarku. Kamarku minimalis yang canggih, aku bisa menonton tv untuk bersantai, membaca jika sedang jenuh, bahkan mendengarkan musik sekencang yang aku mau, tidak akan ada yang dengar dan melarang. Kamar ini sudah disulap seperti dunia luar yang hanya ku miliki dari dalam.

Tok..tok..tok..

Pukul 14.15 KST. Sudah waktunya, seperti biasa dia tidak pernah terlambat. Aku berdehem, mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Hyung, aku bawakan roti india, oleh-oleh," nadanya tampak bahagia, seperti biasa. Harum rempah dari bingkisan kertas karton besar xdipelukan tangannya menyodok indera penciumanku. Aku tersenyum,

"kalau memang untukku, kenapa tidak segera kau buka, aku sudah sangat lapar," Jawabku disela senyuman, Taehyung, pria itu dengan sigap menyiapkan segalanya, aku hanya menonton, melihat dia mengambil alat makan dan menyiapkannya di meja. Seperti seorang istri yang baik saja.

"kau terlatih sekali dalam urusan ini Tae," aku tersenyum padanya. Tulus. Dia hanya menunduk, menggumam sesuatu seperti kata maaf, tapi aku tidak menggubris. Pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Taehyung adalah adik kandungku, kami sedarah, satu ayah dan satu ibu. Tentu saja. Kami dibesarkan dalam rumah yang sama, sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Kami selalu bersama-sama, memiliki banyak kesamaan, kami berdua bahagia. Mungkin..

"Apa murid mu berbuat ulah hari ini?," aku buka percakapan ketika Taehyung tampak canggung, dimulai dengan membicarakan bidang pekerjaanya, sesuatu yang paling dia sukai, menjadi guru disebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Dia akan tampak bahagia jika sudah menyinggung kehidupan pekerjaanya. Karena jika tidak, dia selalu seperti ini, tampak berhati-hati. Entah apa yang dia jaga..

Mungkin perasaanku yang dia jaga, atau hanya perasaanku saja kalau dia berhati-hati tapi nyatanya tidak. Mungkin sifatnya yang spontan seperti dulu telah berubah sejak dia semakin dewsa.

Rasa rotinya enak, seperti biasa Taehyung tidak pernah mengecewakan. Dia selau membuat ku bahagia dengan caranya sendiri. Aku tersenyum, dengan lancar lalu mulailah mengalir cerita-cerita tentang hidupnya seharian ini, aku tertegun mendengarnya, sesekali aku timpali dengan tawa dan pertanyaan.

Dia bahkan bercerita tentang merk makanan kesukaanya yang akan segera bangkrut, yang sebenarnya baru saja aku tonton di siaran tv berita. Tapi tetap saja, ketika dia yang bercerita, semuanya menjadi lucu.

Kemudian suara itu berdering, nada panggilan telpon di handphone milik Taehyung yang aku tahu ada disaku kiri celana panjangnya. Aku tersenyum, aku tahu itu siapa, Taehyung menghentikan ocehannya yang semakin melebar kemana-mana. Ku suruh dia mengangkat telepon itu, tapi dia menolak.

"Biarkan saja Hyung, lima belas menit lagi setelah melepas rindu denganmu aku akan turun," selalu seperti itu, dia selalu menambah waktu lima belas menit untuk setiap waktu yang kami habiskan setiap hari. Dua jam lima belas menit. Untuk kami berbicara satu sama lain.

Tapi kali ini, beda, aku ingin berubah. Alurnya harus berubah, walau hanya satu langkah. Aku bosan dengan alur yang sama, pergeserannya harus ada, walau hanya satu menit dalam hari ini.

"Tidak tae, aku tidak apa. Pulangah, ada yang menungumu di rumah, aku juga lelah. Seharian ini aku terjaga dan membaca," kucoba mengusirnya secara halus. Tenang ini bukan usiran karena aku membencinya. Ini hanya, hanya sebuah cara agar semuanya berubah, agar semuanya tidak berjalan di trek yang sama, agar semuanya memiliki alur yang berbeda.

Taehyung terdiam beberapa saat, memandangku dengan matanya yang penuh menelisik

"apa kau….mengingatnya lagi?" hati-hati. Dengan hati-hati pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Sedetik aku tertegun, hampir tersungkur dan berteriak mengusirnya, tidak, ini tidak bisa, aku harus tenang dan tersenyum, pura-pura. Seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua, kau lihatlah, aku hanya membaca Tae," jawabku, tersenyum palsu padanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, dia terdiam, tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku, memeluku dengan erat.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Tidurlah hyung, jaga kesehatan," kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintu itu. Pintu coklat mahogani satu-satunya. Kemuduian menutup dan kembali meningalkanku yang sendirian.

"ssshhhh," aku mendesah dengan keras. Melepaskan semuanya, setiap kali, setap kali melihat Taehyung meski bahagia, gambaran rasa sakit di memoriku akan terus berulang.

* * *

 _Tak ada yang lebih bahagia, ketika kau mendapat pengakuan dari orang yang kau kagumi selama ini. Namjoon benar-benar hampir tersungkur dan nyaris mati bahagia, ketika siang itu, sehari setelah dia mendapat pekerjaan, pria rupawan yang telah dikaguminya sejak bangku SMA, menerima perasaannya._

 _"_ _Harusnya kau bilang dari dulu Namjoon-ah. Ini tidak lucu, masa aku yang mengajakmu menikah duluan," begitulah rajukan si rupawan ketika dia memberikan buket bunga mawar pada Namjoon. Wajahnya tersipu. Manis sekali. Namjoon hampir kehilangan akal dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya._

 _"_ _Hyung, astaga, aku mencintaimu…" Namjoon memeluknya. Rasanya sangat indah. Pintu rumahnya menjadi saksi kelengkapan cintanya._

 _Dia masa bodoh dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapnya bak orang gila karena berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Yang pasti Namjoon sangat bahagia, si rupawan juga tersenyum, tampak manis. Bagi Namjoon ini adalah moment terbaik dalam hidupnya._

 _"_ _jadi kapan kita akan menikah?"_

* * *

Sekelebat bayangan itu menghampiri memoriku, tersenyum. Setelah ini aku ingin tidur. Tidak ada sesi mengingat dan melupakan. Anggap saja semuanya tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku lelah, aku tidak ingin ada tamu lainnya hari ini. Kusingkap selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhku. Terbangun, berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi di sudut kamarku yang lain.

Ada pantulan wajahku dicermin, aku tersenyum, rambutku kini hitam pekat, padahal aku dulu senang merubah gaya rambut, seingatku terakhir kali aku mengecatnya sewarna emas, hampir blonde kalau tidak salah.

"aah, kau padahal paling suka warna rambutku yang itu Hyung," aku tersenyum pada cermin wastafel yang memantulkan wajahku. Bergumam lagi dan lagi.

Kran air ku nyalakan. Suaranya terlalu nyaring dan bising. Kucurannya deras menyakitkan. Tidak seperti air hujan tadi yang aku lihat dibalik jendela.

Aku cipratkan beberapa debit air ke cermin wastafel, meningalkan bercak bergelombang dari pantulan wajahku, tampak aneh dan lucu.

"Gelombangnya mirip pikiranku yang kacau Hyung," aku sadar, aku terlalu rindu. Rindu pada basa-basi yang tak pernah muncul. Rindu pada bau tubuh yang tak tercium, rindu pada suara bisik yang tak pernah berbisik.

"Yang jelas aku rindu pada suara langkahmu dalam pikiranku," Aku tinggalkan cermin itu. Enggan lagi menatap wajahku yang tampak kalut. Berjalan ke arah tempat tidur kesepianku.

Selalu begini, setiap kali, setiap aku bahagia bertemu dengan Taehyung, bersamaan itu, akan muncul sakit-sakit lama yang menjadi baru dalam benak ku.

"Apa sesakit ini, ketika aku bahkan dianggap gila karena menginginkannya,"

* * *

Empat bulan sejak Namjoon diajak menikah, semuanya telah dipersiapkan secara matang. Ini adalah apa yang selalu ditunggunya. Menunggu orang yang paling kau cintai berdiri diatas altar. Menyempatkan cicin diantara jari-jemarinya dengan senyum dan raut bahagia, berjanji bersama sampai mati dalam keadaan paling bahagia bahkan paling susah sekalipun didepan pastor gereja. Namjoon benar-benar tak bisa percaya.

"Aku adalah orang paling bahagia di dunia," Setelan jasnya sangat rapih hari ini. Dia sangat bahagia, ini harinya. Sungguh, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

Tapi, pada kenyataanya, sejak kebahagiannya terbentuk sejak patung angsa dari es tersebut mulai mencair, hari pernikahannya tidak pernah berakhir, karena bahkan dimulai pun tidak pernah.

Yang Namjoon ingat, dalam benaknya pengantinnya tak pernah datang ke altar gereja tempat dia berdiri menunggu selama 12 jam hingga tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Namjoon-ssi, sudah waktunya. Aku akan membawamu sekarang," Pria pertengahan 30an itu masuk ke ruangan bernomor 20146. Dibawahnya tertulis label nama Namjoon sebagai penghuni kamar. Dia tidak perlu menunggu dipersilahkan masuk atau repot-repot mengetuk pintu kamar. Prosedur seperti itu sudah sejak lama dia tinggalkan untuk penghuni kamar bernomor 20146.

"Berhentilah pura-pura, sudah waktunya kau menjalani sesi mu Namjoon-ssi," dengan sigap, pria itu membuka selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh badan Namjoon, termasuk kepala.

"aku tahu Taehyung datang berkunjung hari ini, dan kau pasti kesakitan. Ikutlah denganku, agar kau tidur nyenyak malam ini," Namjoon tampak setengah kesal, orang ini memang selalu seenaknya menggangu kedamaian pura-puranya. Sayangnya orang ini jelas tahu segalanya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, dengan setengah malas, Namjoon ikut juga dengannya.

* * *

"Percayalah, aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi, itu semua selalu muncul begitu saja dalam pikiranku," Namjoon mencoba membuat percaya orang di hadapannya, toh apa yang dia katakan semuanya benar. Dia memang tidak pernah mencoba mengingat, tapi bayangan semua itu selalu muncul begitu saja.

"Aku tahu," pria dihadapannya hanya menjawabnya begitu, kemudian menimbang-nimbang, wajahnya tampak bersih terawat, tampak ramah tapi terlihat tegas dalam waktu bersamaan, dia tidak tergolong tampan sebagai pria, bisa dibilang dia itu terlalu cantik.

"Tapi masalahnya kau masih membayangkannya, aku tidak bisa jamin kau sudah sembuh Namjoon," tampak serius, pria didepannya, yang tak lain adalah dokter tersebut menampilkan wajah khawatirnya. Namjoon didepannya diam saja, dia tahu apa yang dia miliki bukanlah milikinya, bahkan ingatannya sekalipun.

" Aku hanya merasa sakit setiap kali mengingatnya dokter," Namjoon akhirnya berkata, ini adalah kalimat jujur pertamanya. Karena apa yang dia rasakan memang benar-benar sakit.

"Apa yang kau ingat bukan tentangmu, tapi itu tentang Taehyung Namjoon-ah. Memori itu, bukan milikmu, itu semua milik Taehyung, adikmu"

Memori itu kembali bermunculan, saat tangan Namjoon disentuh dengan lembut oleh dokter didepannya.

* * *

"Hyung biar aku yang membawa bekalnya," Taehyung tampak tampan dalam balutan kaos turtleneck abu-abunya, kaki jenjangnya dibalut jeans hitam, sedangkan rambut hitamnya tampak bersinar dari pantulan matahari musim semi, semuanya tamak indah bagi Taehyung.

Pria didepannya tersipu, tampak jatuh tersihir oleh ketampanan dan sikap ceria yang dimiliki Taehyung. Tidak menjawab karena terlalu terpaku pada desir halus perasaan yang menggambang dibenaknya.

Dia tidak sadar, hingga tas piknik itu sudah berpindah tangan kepada Taehyung yang sedang berjalan mendahuluinya.

* * *

Taehyung sedang membaca komik kesepuluhnya di perpustakaan, dengan wajah paling serius yang dia punya.

"Tae berhentilah berwajah seperti itu, yang kau lihat hanya komik roman picisan," pria di depannya tampak jengkel dengan tingkah Taehyung yang menghiraukannya seharian. Taehyung tidak menggubris hingga tumit kakinya ditendang dengan keras.

"awww, hyung. Sakit. kau ini," Taehyung meringis, si pria dihadapannya terkikik puas.

"Berhentilah menggodaku hyung, aku butuh konsentrasi saat membaca," Taehyung kembali dalam mode pasang-wajah-paling-serius ini-komik-yang-berharga. Dia terlalu malas meladeni tingkah kekanakan pria dihadapannya.

Tidak habis akal, pria dihadapannya dengan sigap merebut komik ditangan Taehyung dan merobeknya menjadi dua.

Taehyung tampak kaget, wajahnya seketika berubah marah, dia tidak hanya kesal tapi juga marah

"Hyung, aku membencimu, pergi mati saja," teriak Taehyung dengan kencang, lalu berlari pergi ke pintu keluar sambil menangis dengan kencang.

"Namjon, bagaimana ini. Dia menangis karena aku," lalu berlari menyusul Taehyung yang masih menangis seperti bayi.

Namjoon yang melihat semuanya, hanya tersenyum miris.

"Dalam benak ku, akulah yang melakukan itu semua padamu Hoseok Hyung,"

* * *

Pada akhirnya, setelah empat tahun menjalin hubungan tanpa kejelasan, Taehyung mengajak Hoseok, si pria perobek komik roman picisannya. Dengan malu-malu Taehyung mendatangi Hoseok yang baru saja mendapat pekerjaan pertamanya setelah lulus kuliah.

"Harusnya kau yang mengajakku menikah dan memberi bunga hyung, aku kan jadi malu," wajah Taehyung berseri-seri, mereka berdua tampak bahagia bersama, berpelukan tanpa peduli dengan pandangan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Hari baiknya, setelah empat bulan, mereka pun menikah, dalam pesta paling bahagia, Namjoon ada disana melihatnya. Dari permulaan cerita, melihat dari sisi yang berbeda karena perasaan cintanya.

Dalam benaknya, dia dan Hoseok yang pergi piknik berdua, dan Namjoon jatuh cinta pada Hoseok yang terlihat tampan mempesona. Kenyataanya Hoseok lah yang jatuh cinta pada pesona Taehyung disana. Namjoon disana memperhatikan mereka saat Hoseok jatuh cinta pada adiknya.

Dalam benaknya, Hoseok yang berlagak serius membaca komik roman picisan dan kemudian merajuk minta ditenangkan saat dia mulai menggodanya karena lelah tidak diperhatikan oleh orang yang disayang. Kenyataannya justru Hoseok yang pergi menggoda Taehyung karena sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya, bahkan tak sudi diduakan oleh buku komik yang menyita hampir seluruh perhatian Taehyung darinya saat itu.

Namjoon disana, selalu disana, dalam moment-moment bahagia mereka,

Dalam benaknya, Hoseok yang menghampirinya dan mengajaknya menikah setelah bosan menunggu dia yang tak juga memiliki keberanian. Membawa sebuket bunga mawar sepulang dia kerja di hari pertama. Dan dengan bahagia dan penuh cinta, Namjoon memeluknya dengan erat.

Sayangnya, di dunia nyata, Hoseok adalah dirinya, dan Taehyung adalah Hoseok didunia Namjoon.

Dalam benaknya, Namjoon dan Hoseok hampir menikah, tapi sayang Hoseok tak pernah muncul di depan altar gereja. Di dunia nyata Hoseok dan Taehyung menikah, mereka bahagia. Terlalu bahagia malah, hingga Namjoon tak sanggup melihatnya, dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Namjoon nekat merobek urat nadinya.

Namjoon hampir mati, tapi Tuhan masih terlalu takut kehilangan salah satu pion catur permainannya.

* * *

"Berhentilah Namjoon, kau akan bahagia dan bisa keluar dari sini jika melupakannya, kasihan Taehyung dia bahkan tidak bahagia dipernikahannya karena merasa merebut Hoseok darimu," dokter itu melepas pegangan tangannya kepada Namjoon yang masih tertegun didepannya.

"Hoseok tidak pernah menjenguk-ku dokter," pelan, Namjoon kembali berbicara pada dokter dihadapannya.

Tersenyum, dokter itu tersenyum pada Namjoon sambil berdiri dari kursi meja kerjanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dokter, bukankah ini saatnya kau memanggilku Hyung, Seok Jin Hyung seperti biasanya setelah sesi berakhir," kembali tersenyum, dokter tersebut, Kim Seok Jin membawa Namjoon keluar ruangannya,

"ayok, Namjoon-ah kita harus jalan-jalan keluar ruangan untuk merilekskan pikiran," dan Kim Seok Jin membawa Namjoon keluar dari ruangannya, menuju tempat parkir untuk berjalan-jalan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Jiwa Swasta Seoul Teugbyeolsi.

* * *

Setiap hujan, aku akan melihat dibawah jendela, diantara pantulan kristal bening air tepat pukul 13.15 Jung Hoseok yang mengantar Taehyung untuk menjenguku di rumah sakit, rautnya tetap sama setelah dua tahun, tampak jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada Taehyung.

Aku dan Taehyung memiliki banyak kesamaan, kami dibesarkan di rumah yang sama, sekolah di sekolah yang sama, berjalan di gang yang sama

Hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila pada orang yang sama

Atau mungkin hanya aku disini yang tergila-gila

FIN

Hay,

Pertama, permohonan maafku yang bertubi-tubi pada kalian. Maafkan aku yang sangat sangat sangat lama tidak berkeliaran,

Kedua, permohonan maaf selajutnya, karena, harusnya aku update IF GOD DOES EXIST, Tapi entah bagaimana aku harus mengulang semuanya. Sebagai permohonan maaf aku berikan cerita yang (maafkan aku jika membuat kalian kecewa) percayalah ini aku ketik disela-sela sibuknya bekerja. Jika mengecewakan, semoga kalian yang berbesar hati dan berkenan memaafkan.

Aku tidak akan janjikan apapun untuk chapter selanjutnya di If God does Exist, tapi aku hanya bisa bilang

"aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya,"

Jika berkenan, bisa kalian komentari cerita diatas, aku tunggu di kolom review

Salam….


End file.
